Twilight fair
by edwardsdreamgal
Summary: It all started when Bella got dragged to the local fair in Forks, all she expected was rain and loud carnival music, but out of it all stepped an unexpected angel... A re-write of twilight where all the events happen in the space of a day!
1. The fair

**Of course Stephanie Meyer is the true author to the whole twilight series, but here is my re-write of twilight in the span of a day. Okay, it's not going to be very long, five chapters max I predict.**

(BPOV)

The fair was back in town. I wasn't the type of person who loves rides, especially spinning ones. I never saw the thrill of getting motion sickness, or the fun in the blaring loud carnival music. Usually I spent the summer holidays with my Mum back in Phoenix, but this year she was on her honeymoon with her new husband Phil, so I had to stay in Forks and therefore, was dragged along to the fair.

Jessica was chatting up Mike Newton in the food line while I was waiting, alone, leaning on the wall outside the toilets. I wasn't the social butterfly, as you can probably tell by now. I pulled my jacket around me tighter. There was no such thing as summer in Forks, even in the middle of July.

That's when it started raining. Every one instinctively ran under the cover of the food stand. I never liked big crowds so I ran over to one of the smaller game stands opposite me.

Every year different families offered to run different stands that held the smaller games such as "Guess your weight," or "The Clowns." I happened to run under the "Ring Toss," stand which was this year run by the Cullens.

The Cullens were new to town. They arrived a month ago. There were three teens in my grade, and two in the year above me, all adopted, but I hadn't met them yet as it was still summer break.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen," the man behind the table of bottles said.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I answered. I didn't really believe Carlisle was in his thirties, as my dad had told me. He looked like a man from a male soapie with gorgeous blonde hair and flawless features. My mum would probably try and go out with him, but she was married again now.

"Ah, the chief's daughter. Will you be having a ring toss this evening?" he asked.

That was when I noticed him. He was sitting in a chair in the back corner of the tent covering the ring toss game. His hair was a bronze colour, his eyes a dark onyx like colour, and he was gorgeous. He was staring at me until I looked at him and he quickly looked away. Carlisle noticed me looking at him.

"Edward, come say hello to Bella Swan, the chief's daughter. You'll be in her grade when school starts up again." Carlisle said.

"Hello," Edward mumbled, walking towards me stiffly before whispering some thing into Carlisle's ear and then quickly exiting the tent.

"One ring toss please," I said. I didn't want Carlisle to notice that my eyes were stinging, as I was close to tears, so I pretended that it didn't happen. I was hurt. What was his problem? Sure, he may not want to be friends with some one like me, with his looks he could be friends with any one he wants, but did he have to be so rude about it?

I threw the hoop, except it didn't go any where near the bottles, but headed straight for Carlisle's face. Before I could even start apologising I realised it hadn't hit him but he had caught it just inches from his forehead.

"Here, you can have another shot for free," he said his hand gesturing for me to take the hoop. How was that possible? Are people really that coordinated? I wouldn't know, being the biggest klutz in school.

"I'm alright, thanks," I replied and turned towards the rain. I put my back over my head and ran over to the food stand to where Jessica and Mike were. "I can't believe they sell breakfast here," said Mike as he took his bacon and egg roll and turned back to Jessica.

Yes, it was early in the morning. My dad was one of the first people here, helping set up all the tents. It was going to be a long day, as the fair ended at night as well, usually around midnight, and Jessica wanted to stay the whole day.

Since my day had started on a bad note I decided caffeine would help. Jessica was next in line so I asked her "Hey, can you get me a coffee?" as I was getting money from my bag.

"No, get it yourself, I am going with Mike to the Dodgem Cars," she turned and whispered to me then followed Mike. I just rolled my eyes. It was always drama with that girl.

After I got my coffee it stopped raining so I headed over to the Ferris Wheel, at least no one could annoy me up there. As I got to the front of the queue the man running the Ferris Wheel yelled for every one to hear "Single ride, any one else a single rider?"

I wished I could pull my sweater over my face. Just as he was about the call it out for the second time, _he_ had to save me. "I'll go with her," he said, giving the man a ticket and gracefully sitting next to me.

I was about to tell him off when he said "I apologise for my behaviour before, I had to leave to help my sister, she volunteered to run a store as well and I had just got a text message from her," he said in a beautiful velvety voice.

"I didn't see you with a cell phone," I said taking another sip of my coffee. Edwards's hands were in a fist next to me. I started thinking of how I must look next to Edward, such a perfect body. I figured I was some where in between the ugly duckling and a toad.

"Well I had one in my hand," he said his tone more serious. It was silent for a revolution but he broke it as he said "So you're here alone?" His voice was almost menacing, like I was his prey.

"No, well I was here with Jessica and I am meeting up with some other friends later," I said trying not to look at him to much, embarrassed as I was already for noticing how I was slowly moving closer to him as the ride went on.

It was finally time to get off and when he did his hands relaxed and he turned to me, thanked me for the ride and disappeared again. Just at that moment Jessica came running up to me.

"Oh my gosh! You were on the Ferris Wheel with Edward Cullen! EDWARD CULLEN!! How did you manage that?" she said talking so fast I was surprised I even understood her.

"Well, I was a single rider, so was he," I said finishing the last of my coffee. "It isn't such a big deal," I said. "It is, it so is! My family invited their family out to dinner and the whole night Edward didn't even look at me! Turns out that I wasn't good enough for him, by the way every one in that family has very small appetites, they hardly ate!" said Jessica, talking a hundred miles per hour again.

She continued telling me about her dinner with Edward Cullen as it was our turn to run the "Pull the String" stand. The whole time I kept on hoping that Edward would come around the corner, but he never did to my disappointment.

How stupid of me, thinking about a guy I just met! But I couldn't help but think about how his hair blew in the wind or how his onyx eyes looked. Love at first sight didn't exist, right?

Or did it?

(EPOV)

I had to hunt. I was such a fool to think that after I got her on the Ferris Wheel alone with me I could just seduce her into the surrounding forest and kill her. The only thing that stopped me was her astounding beauty.

Before I failed to notice how pretty she was. Her pale features, those beautiful chocolate eyes, I couldn't do it. I would be a monster and it would wreck every thing Carlisle had built up here in this town.

She kept on moving closer towards me instead of further away, stupid human. Most of their kind repelled away from us, their natural instincts, but this one, she was moving closer to me, I couldn't believe it!

I had to leave her, it was the only way. I ran into a secluded part of the surrounding forest and lay down to think. I listened to some Debussy on my walkman; it always helped clear my mind. But all I could think about was her. Her. But surprisingly I did not think of her scent as much as I thought of her face, the way she talked, the little gestures she made every now and again. I had to talk to some one, anyone.

I found Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie in the car park. From what I could tell it looked as if Rosalie wanted to leave but Emmet was trying to convince her to stay and had called up Jasper and Alice to help. Emmet. He loved rides and fairs, why I still don't know, I guess he was still ten years old inside.

I read Alice's mind. She had seen me on the Ferris Wheel with Bella. Emmett waved his hand in between our faces as we had our silent conversation. "Is some one going to tell me what's going on," he said.

"Edward went on the Ferris Wheel," said Alice still staring at me. "So big deal," said Rosalie trying to take the chance to get into the car but Emmet whizzed around and grabbed her and said "Not so fast Rose." Rosalie tried to struggle out of Emmett's grip, but he was by far the strongest out of all of us.

"He went on the ride with a human," said Alice. Jasper stiffened and said "A human?" Alice just nodded and replied "A girl as well." Rosalie let out a low hiss but I was sure no one heard it besides me. In her shallow mind I could hear she was very jealous. Before Emmett came along, Rosalie and I were meant to be together, but she held no interest for me.

That's when it happened. One minute Harry Clearwater's car was driving past, his boat attached to the back and the next the boat was unlatched from the back of the car and came at full speed towards, towards _Bella_.

I ran over and pushed her out of the way, my arms securely around her waist. As I looked up I saw my family all giving me the biggest dirty looks, except for Alice, she looked, excited? But there was no time to read her mind before Bella's friends came running over.

"Bella," Jessica cried out as she came running over to me. "Are you okay, oh my gosh that boat almost hit you, how did you get out of the way so fast!" she asked her and then she saw me. I had let go of Bella and was now helping her up. "Wow, Edward, did you pull her out of the way?" Jessica asked, in a flirty, almost admiring tone.

"Yes, if I hadn't been standing there Bella might be in a very bad condition right now," I said letting goof her hand, even though I didn't want them to. Why was I having these irrational thoughts?

"How did you get here so fast, you were on the other side of the car park?" Bella said. Beautiful and smart, this girl was amazing, why would some one as good as her be riding alone on a Ferris Wheel? Again with these irrational thoughts, I had to stop.

"No Bella, I was right here, it happened all so fast you probably didn't see me," I answered. I was a practised liar due to having to hide our family's secret so I thought I sounded quite convincing, but every one but Bella brought it. As she went to argue back, I cut her off saying "I believe you're father is walking over here right now," and walked quickly over to the rest of my family.

**REVIEW PLEASE and let me know what you think, honest opinions!**


	2. Saved Again

(BPOV)

Some thing was up. Edward was such a mystery to me, he hadn't been standing there, I was sure of it, wasn't I? His beautiful onyx eyes had changed to a gorgeous gold colour, like honey, hat wasn't possible, unless he wore contacts… and when he touched me his hands were really cold, but it was a cold day, but that cold? I was starting to think I was going crazy.

After being fussed over by my dad, who was now speaking with Harry Clearwater, it seemed Edward was no where to be seen. I was sitting on the fence at the entrance of the fair, staring at the wet grass when I got tapped on the shoulder.

"I heard about your near death experience," he said, joining me sitting on the fence. "Oh yer, that," I said, trying to make it sound like nothing. "Anyway, I was wondering, are you going with any one to the disco tonight?" Mike asked.

Every year at the end of the fair, every one between the age of thirteen and eighteen gathered in the largest tent for the midnight disco. I had never been before, but I knew it involved a lot of dancing, which I wasn't particularly keen on.

"Mike, I'm not going," I said getting up and walking towards my dad. "Why not," he said grabbing my arm. "Because she is going out with me," another voice from behind me said. I turned to see Edward with a magnificent half crooked smile on his face. "Oh, right, sorry," Mike mumbled and walked away.

"Thanks," I said blushing, looking down. "So you aren't going, or was that your excuse to let Mike down easy?" Edward asked. "No, I'm not going," I said feeling awkward just standing there. He led me to sit down on the fence again.

"That's a shame, I think Tyler and Eric were hoping to go with you," he said, smiling, making me forget for a brief second what we were talking about. "Really, how did you know?" I asked but he just chuckled and said "Don't worry."

"Well I better get going, see you around," I said walking back into the fair. "Yes, see you around Bella," he yelled after me. I didn't bother to turn around though, and just kept walking until I bumped into…

"Jacob!" I said, being crushed by his massive hug. "Hey Bells," he said. Had he grown? My gosh, he was getting bigger every day! "I didn't think you were coming," I gasped, still surprised," to see him here.

"Well, some of your friends that come to the beaches around La Push invited me," he said as we sat lined up for the rollercoaster. "I thought your dad didn't want you to come," I said, curious to hear his answer.

"Yes, well, he sort of asked me to come when he knew the Cullens were coming," Jacob said, throwing my mind into a whirl. "What? Why?" I said very confused. "You're going to laugh at me," Jacob said as we moved up in the line. "Try me," I teased and Jacob took a deep breathe.

"My dad is very superstitious, and there are names they have for people like the Cullens, the Cold Ones," Jacob said, shaking his head. "Really?" I was very curious to hear more, maybe I wasn't crazy after all. "Yes, also known as like…" Jacob stopped and started laughing to himself.

"Also known as what?" I asked. "Vampires," he blurted out and started laughing. I joined in but my laugh was forced. "Like the vampires who drink blood and sleep in coffins?" I asked and Jacob nodded. "Sort of," he said.

Our conversation ended there as we got on the roller coaster. After we got off I asked Jacob "So your dad made you come because of these 'vampires'." My fingers made bunny ears as I said the last word. "Yes, he wants t make sure people like you don't get close to them," he said.

I was going to ask him what he meant by that but his phone rang. "Yes? Oh, hey dad. Yer, I found her, she's right here. Yep, yep. Okay, see you soon," he said hanging up and turning to me. "I have to go back home for a bit. I'll se you later then?" he asked, a big toothy grin spreading across his tanned face. "Yes," I said as he walked away.

************************************************************************

It was midday and the fair was packed. I had heard it brought a lot of people from Port Angeles and surrounding cities into town for the weekend, but I didn't realise it was this many. It was defiantly the biggest fundraiser for the town.

I was walking towards the back of the fairgrounds when I saw a group of men I didn't know drinking. "Hey sweetie," they called out and I knew I just had to walk away. When I turned the corner I found another two guys who took one look at me and smiled. Stay calm Bella, stay calm.

"Don't run, look you scared her off, come back my pretty," the first guy said. Before I could do any thing I realised I was being surrounded. I tried to get as much saliva in my dry mouth as possible to muster up a scream. I was trying t remember self defence that I had seen on TV when _he _arrived.

"Bella, stay back," he ordered me. Where did he come from? Was he following me? He threw a punch at one of the guys and I felt my eyes widen. "Bella, run," he said to me and I nodded and ran as fast as I could towards the rides.

Once I felt I was far enough I sat down on a bench o breathe a little. Jessica and Angela found me. "Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked. She was really sweet but I didn't want to be comforted right now. "Yes, I just went on one of those spinning rides, I'll be fine," I lied to her. She smiled sweetly and got dragged away by Jessica who didn't want to stick around to see me get sick.

Where was Edward?

(EPOV)

After I had knocked them all unconscious, I called Carlisle for some guidance. I was one step of killing them then and there, but I knew that wasn't the right thing to do, no matter how bad they were.

"Edward," Carlisle said, not surprised to hear from me. "Alice?" I asked knowing she would have probably seen this coming. "Yes. Leave them as they are, I will alert the police; let the state deal with them," Carlisle instructed. "And what about Bella?" I asked, hearing the concern in my voice. "You know what to do," he said before hanging up.

I didn't know exactly what he meant, but I am sure Alice had had a vision of what was to come. I immediately followed Bella's scent, which still hit me very hard. "Bella," I said when I saw her and grabbed her hand pulling her up to walk beside me.

"How…" she started but I cut her off. "Don't mention any thing that had just happened. Please distract me from going back there, talk to me about any thing else," I told her still holding her arm, half dragging her through the various tents.

"Well, um, my friend Jacob came to the fair and he we went on the rollercoaster together," she started. Who was Jacob? I was pretty sure she was single, right? She was doing a great job distracting me. "Keep going," I told her.

"He also told me some stories, that were really interesting, just some old Quileute legends, I am sure they are just made up," she said, as we slowed down as we came to the main food court. "Here, let's grab some lunch and you can tell me about them," I said lining up in the queue.

"I am really not that hungry…" she said as I ordered. "Is a hamburger and fries alright?" I asked her. "Sure, but let me pay for it," she said going to her bag. I put my hand down to stop her. "Nonsense, I've got this," I said paying for it and receiving the meal.

"Aren't you getting any thing?" she asked me as we sat down. "No, I have already eaten, now eat, you must be pretty shaken up," I said. "Actually, I'm okay, but thanks for buying me lunch," she said, eating another French fry.

"Edward, I have some thing to ask you," Bella said out of the blue. "Okay, ask," I said anxious to hear her question. "I have noticed some things, strange things about you."

**THIS NEXT PART HAD BEEN TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE TWILIGHT MOVIE**

"You're impossibly fast and strong. Your hands are pale white and ice cold…" Bella began and I froze. Maybe she was way more observant then I had taken her for. "What are you getting at?" I asked her half seriously.

"Well, remember how I was saying Jacob was telling me some legends?" she asked me. "Yes," I answered, waiting to hear the next part. "Well he mentioned some thing about vampires," she said slowly. I felt myself stiffen.

After an awkward silence Bella continued. "So say hypothetically, these vampires are real, do they like sleep in coffins, or have an alternative diet?" she asked. "Just hypothetically, they don't sleep in coffins, they actually don't sleep at all," I said, not believing that I was telling a girl I had just meant our deepest, darkest secret.

"And their diet?" she asked. "Blood, but only some drink human," I said and I heard her gulp. I was waiting for it, the running and screaming to start, but I was surprised when it didn't come. "So do vampires, just hypothetically, have any extra abilities?" she asked. What was I doing?

For some reason she had a trustworthy air around her, but I couldn't read her mind still, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking, which was the worst part for me. I had never felt so drawn to a human before, and the most astounding thing was that her scent, still very potent to me, I found myself hardly thinking about it anymore.

"Yes, but only some of us," I told her. "Do you have any?" she asked. "I thought we were being hypothetical," I said grinning as a blush rose to her cheeks. "Yes, sorry, hypothetically, if you had any extra abilities, what would it be? And what would others have?" she asked.

"Okay, well, let's say I can't read almost any ones mind," I said, waiting for her to run. "What do you mean by almost?" Bella asked. "Well, I thought I could read any ones mind until I met you," I said as Bella finished the last of her meal.

"What do you mean? You can't read my mind?" she asked. "No, I can't., and I'm not sure why, it's never happened before," I said trying to get inside her head again, but was unsuccessful.

And it annoyed me, a lot...

**Okay, I have to go and stop there, but I want to post this so yer, you can see I stopped in a kind of weird spot!**

**Anyways, please review!**


	3. The love boat

(BPOV)

After I had finished the last of the French fries I almost couldn't believe myself. Here I was firstly, talking to a guy, secondly, accusing him of being a vampire and lastly he was admitting he was.

Was it possible?

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked randomly.

"Sure," I said not really certain to why I was trusting him.

It seemed so strange that he had saved me from humiliation earlier today and most importantly he had saved my life, twice, yet he still felt the need to ask my permission before asking a question. He was one of the most unique people I had ever met.

Before I could carry on with my thoughts any longer, Edward slowly lifted his beautiful hand, one of which must have belonged to a musician, and brushed it lightly against my cheek.

A blush rose to my cheeks and he drew away promptly murmuring a sorry under his breathe.

"No, thank you," I said a smile on my face.

"I really shouldn't be here, this is dangerous, I am so sorry," he said before turning away from me and leaving.

My eyes trailed back down to my food. It would be obvious to any one passing by that I was disappointed. I scraped the last of the sauce with a chip but then realised I had lost my appetite and there it back into the box. I got up and proceeded to walk back to the main food court.

Tyler spotted me and walked over, a huge smile on his face. If Edward was right he would be asking me to the dance that was taking place tonight.

"Hey! I finally found you, I have been meaning to ask you something," Tyler began.

"Okay," I smiled at him, knowing what was coming next.

"Um, I am sure you know how there is a dance tonight, well of course you do, um, so I was just wondering, if your going with anyone because if not I would love to take you," Tyler sad a massive grin on his face.

"Tyler, thank you so much, but I don't think I will be going to the dance," I smiled walking past him over to where Jessica was.

"But,,," he started but I pretended not to hear.

All I could think about was the fact that Edward had been right.

(EPOV)

I had to be near her. As much as I was trying to stay away it felt _wrong._ It was like I belonged next to her, but that could not be. She was a human, I was a vampire.

In all of my confusion I managed to find Alice at the ring toss stand. She was happily talking to customers while handing a little girl a giant pink elephant. "There you go," she said smiling.

"Edward!" she called out when she saw me, "Why do you look so down? No, don't answer, just come over here and help me out," she said and I entered the stall.

"You should know," I said taking a seat, leaning my head back against the chair, breathing heavily even though I didn't technically need to.

"Yes I do, slipping our secret to a girl you just met, THIS MORNING," Alice lectured me.

"You wouldn't understand though, I know what I am doing is selfish and immoral, but there is just some thing about her. She is different to any one I have ever met, never has a human held my fascination for so long," I said dreamily thinking about her.

"Edward, what are you trying to say?" Alice asked ignoring the waiting customers.

"I am trying to say there is some thing about this girl. I can't describe it, it's like all of a sudden every thing seems boring with out her in the picture, like my whole existence I had been walking around with one eye closed," I gushed out to Alice.

"Then go see her," Alice said unexpectedly.

"What? Didn't you just hear any thing I have been saying, how wrong it is, how dangerous it is for her and to us, what if I expose us, what if the Volturi find out…" I spilled out the possibilities.

"They won't. Please Edward. I have seen the future, her and I are going to be such good friends!" Alice said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes but was secretly overwhelmed inside that some one in my family was supporting this crazy relationship I was trying to endeavor. I thanked Alice before running of to find Bella.

I found her sitting bored next to her friend Angela while she blabbed on about some guy named Ben who she wanted to ask her to the dance but hadn't yet. I was going to rescue her.

"Good afternoon ladies," I said glancing at my watch discovering it was nearly two.

"Hello, why you must be Edward Cullen, I'm Angela Webber," Angela said shyly.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am sorry to inform you that I will be stealing your friend here for a while if she is to comply to my invitation," I said flashing a smile.

"Oh, I can't leave Angela here by herself," Bella said blushing again. "Oh, no, it's fine, I think Ben is over there anyway, other wise I can just find Jessica," Angela smiled before walking off.

"Stealing me?" Bella asked, her flawless skin and deep eyes amazing me again.

"I want to take you some where, don't worry I won't hurt you, it's just a ride," I said putting out my hand for her to take.

She took it hesitantly before another blush rose to her cheeks. Instead of this making her look delicious, it just made her look less like some thing to eat and more like some beautiful goddess.

"So what ride are we going on?" she asked.

I stopped at our destination. Her expression changed once she saw what ride we were standing in front of. She turned to face me her mouth sort of gaping, and I nodded in reassurance.

(BPOV)

The love boat, a river ride which went through a tunnel that went through the forest surrounding the fair. Edward was nodding.

"I know it's a bit cheesy and all but I thought it was some where we could talk in private," Edward smiled.

That half crooked smile of his was so glorious, that jaw line, so structured and dominant, but yet his eyes and hair softened his features. The only word to describe it was perfection.

"What are we waiting for?" I said feeling like one of those girls from those teenage movies.

Edward paid for our tickets and even was a gentlemen enough to help me into the boat as it began to float down the stream through the giant love heart entrance to the tunnel.

"So do you have any questions? Surely you do," Edward asked.

"A few," I answered honestly, "Are you guys really, you know what?" I asked and Edward slowly nodded.

"Yes Bella, but as you must have guessed we try to keep it to ourselves, if people started knowing, well, we are monsters," Edward said.

"You mean monsters as in you drink my blood monster," I asked, a rush of fear coming over me, what if this was a mistake?

"No Bella, no, we are a vegetarian of a sort, we only feed on animals, I would never harm you," he reassured him. His tone was so real, I believed him.

"And you sleep in coffins?" I asked.

"No," he chuckled, "There is no need for us to sleep, or eat for a matter of fact. We are virtually indestructible and are immortal," he explained.

"Immortal?" I asked.

"Or skin is a tough as diamonds, and we do not have a beating heart. There are only few ways you can kill a vampire," Edward answered.

I wanted to ask more questions on the subject of killing a vampire, but could tell it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"Wait, if you are immortal, then how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen," he smiled.

"And how long have you been seventeen?" I asked again.

"A while," he chuckled pleased with this little game of his.

"How long is a while?" I asked.

"Since 1901," he answered seriously this time.

"Wow," I said shocked by the number.

"If only I could read your mind," he said looking at me as if deep in thought.

"So these powers, do you just have them, or can you all read minds?" I asked full of curiosity.

"Well, not all of us have a power or talent, what ever you would like to call it. I can read minds, but other vampires can do other things, like my sister Alice who can see into the future, and my brother Jasper who can alter people's emotions and feelings," Edward explained.

"Wow," I said astounded. I had just found out the realm of possibility was much bigger then I once expected.

"Look, we are going into an open part of the ride," Edward said and sure enough the tunnel was ending.

"Why is that so important?" I asked.

As we broke out into the sunlight Edward quickly looked left ten right. "Okay, no ones around. Bella, answer honestly, are you scared of me?" he asked.

"No," I said. If any thing I felt safer around him.

"What about know?" he asked, his lips forming into a devilish grin while he pulled off his jacket.

Before I could fully comprehend his actions, I saw the most magnificent thing. His arms and hand started sparkling, like thousands of diamonds made up his skin. When he lifted his face up to the sun it did the same thing. I reached out and put my hand on his, tracing the contours of his palm, then travelling up his arm.

"You're not frightened?" he asked as the continuation of the tunnel came into view.

"No, your beautiful, I mean its beautiful, I, I mean," I said blushing as I stumbled on my words.

"Bella, I want to try some thing," Edward said leaning closer to me as we entered the tunnel.

"Any thing," I answered.

"Now, I am going to kiss you. Vampires are very strong, and I am scared of losing control, but if you would let me, I would like to try it," Edward said, his eyes looking so cute as he said it.

"I would love you to," I said leaning in.

Our lips touched, his mouth cold, sending what felt like electricity though my whole body. As the kiss became more feverish I couldn't help but twist my hands through his bronze hair.

I opened my eyes and heard a splash behind the boat. Edward was in the water and feeling stupid I put my eyes down wondering if it had even happened at all or whether I had just imagined it. It was too good to be true. Before I knew it Edward was back in the boat next to me.

"I am sooo sorry Bella, I nearly lost control, my human instincts were taking over," Edward explained apologetically.

"Human instincts?" I asked curiously.

"Bella, just because I am not human does not mean I am not a man," he explained.

"Oh," I said blushing at the remark.

The ride ended and we got off. Edward thanked the attendant and then turned to me. He was flawless. And to think I had just kissed that. I smiled and continued to walk with him.


	4. Meet the family

EPOV

It was quite a sunny afternoon as far as Forks went and I knew the shade wouldn't last any longer, I had to get indoors ad fast. Every one in my family had started to make their way to the hall that would be used for the dance tonight and I knew I would have to soon as well to avoid being exposed.

"So what do you want to do now? I was thinking it could be a toss up between the clowns or another ride on something like the ferris wheel," Bella smiled.

She absent mindedly twirled her hair, letting it fall on her shoulder sending a wave of her potent scent my way. I clenched my fists and held my breathe, but I had already got a good whiff of it.

"Edward, I am so sorry, I did it again didn't I? Can you tell me what I can do to stop it from happening again?" she asked.

She was feeling sorry? Couldn't she see that I was the one constantly putting her in danger? Didn't she realize by now that I was a monster and could kill her with my pinky? But she still moved closer to me.

"Well, don't flick your hair so much, or expose your neck a lot. Don't breathe too heavily and don't get too close," I said, the last warning with a double meaning that she didn't quite pick up.

Or didn't want to.

At that moment my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I quickly grabbed it and put it to my ear.

"Sorry Bella one second," I said turning to talk to whoever was on the other side of the line.

"EDWARD CAN YOU GET HERE NOW BEFORE YOU EXPOSE US AND FOR GODS SAKE GET AWAY FROM THAT BLAND HUMAN GIRL," Rosalie screamed into the phone so loud I thought Bella could have heard it.

"Rose, don't be so mean, and yes I am coming home now," I said about to shut the phone before I had an idea.

"Wait, put Carlisle on," I said as Rose sighed and muffled noises rang through as she handed the phone to Carlisle.

"Do you mind if I bring some one with me?" I asked.

BPOV

At first I was surprised. Edward told me his family was volunteering to set up the hall this year for the dance. It was amazing that I hadn't expected it, Edward was the type of guy to volunteer for things, but it was just to perfect to be real.

I had never been one of those extremely pretty girls who wears make up and have fantastic clothes, I prefer sneakers and jeans! But here I was now, with the god-like creature that was Edward Cullen while he held my hand.

I felt stupid.

I had seen enough movies to know that sometimes the nerd or most unpopular girl in school gets the most gorgeous guy, which in this case was Edward, but what about the completely average girl?

He would flash that half crooked smile of his, look at me with those golden eyes and I could tell he liked me. He saw some thing in me that no one else, including me, could see.

I immediately became nervous when I realised his whole family was helping set up. I was well aware by now that they were all vampires like Edward, but that didn't scare me. It was the fact that they may not like me.

I had to go thought, he really wanted this, plus he had already saved my life twice today; the least I could do was meet his parents.

The hall was only a short walk and was at the entrance of the fair, near the car park.

"Edward, get over here and help me with these streamers," a woman called out to us from a ladder and put streamers around the outside of the hall.

"Oh my, you must be Bella! It's wonderful to meet you," she said giving me a hug as she climbed down the ladder to meet me, "I'm Esme by the way, Edward's mother," she smiled.

Esme was a mum? To be honest Esme didn't look a day over twenty five. Her fair hair cradled her face, her features soft. I could defiantly see her motherly personality as one thousand questions spun in my head.

Could vampires have kids?

"Bella! Oh we are going to be such good friends!" a girl who I recognized as Alice, Edward's sister, came running up to me holding me in her embrace, "Come right this way and tell us what you think about the decorations so far!"

As Alice led me into the hall I saw three more vampires.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett," a big, muscular guy said waving a saw in the air while attempting to wave hello

"Rose say hi," Alice said throwing a blonde, supermodel like girl a dirty glance.

"Hi," she said storming out of the room.

"Don't worry about her. This is Jasper," Alice said running over to hug the vampire who seemed to look like he was in pain.

"Well Hello," A voice said from behind me who I recognized as Carlisle's, the first vampire I met.

"We chose the theme to be circus this year! The dance floor is going to be like a centre ring!" Alice smiled.

"It looks great," I said to no one in particular.

Swings hung from the roof as if a trapeze act once belonged there. A tightrope went across the length of the room above our heads as well. Jasper was busy sticking posters of circus scenery into the walls while Alice was setting blue and red striped cones in a circle shape, creating the dance floor or centre ring.

"Why thank you, we have spent a lot of time on it. We haven't got a, er, human's opinion yet so it is good to hear you find it pleasing," Esme smiled.

"We need to move this piano off the stage to make way for the clown car," Alice said and my eyes widened.

Clown car?

"Oh before you do, Edward, can you grace us with a tune?" Esme asked.

Edward left my side for the first time since we had entered and strolled over to the piano.

"You play?" I asked.

"Why Edward didn't mention it? It's about all he does in his free time," Emmett giggled before he continued to saw… some piece of wood?

The remark sort of hit me hard. It was true. I didn't know much about Edward, although I probably knew the most out of any human. He seemed to know a lot about me too. It was all happening so fast I felt almost blinded by it all.

"Oh my," Esme said as Edward began to play.

The melody was beautiful. My mum had often played classical music such a Debussy around the house, so I was quite familiar with a lot of piano pieces but I had never heard this one before.

"Edward composes his own pieces," Alice whispered to me, "He hasn't composed a new piece in over a decade, but what he is playing now is new."

"Why is that?" I asked entranced by the way his soft but yet firm hands flew over the keys.

"I think it's because he met you," Alice said and I froze.

Me? Could I really be having that affect on him? Sure he took me on the love boat and we kissed, but could he really write music because of me? I was probably overreacting, it probably meant nothing, he had said it himself; he was still a man, a seventeen year old one of a sort. But did he think like one?

The piece flowed into the bridge then to an end.

EPOV

I played the end of the piece then opened my eyes to have Esme come and hold me in her embrace, whispering so lowly so only I could hear that this girl was having a good effect on me.

"She's not just any girl," I whispered back before jumping of the stage back to her side.

"That was amazing," she said planting a kiss on my cheek.

Butterflies welled up in my stomach as I began to feel like a complete idiot. Is this what it felt like? That feeling that when this person was around you felt one thousand, no one million times happier. Was it the feeling that nothing else mattered but at the same time every thing became clearer? Is this what I had been missing out on all these years?

"What can I help with?" Bella asked straightening up some chairs that were on the perimeter of the dance floor.

"Well you can straighten them up, them place some of these candles on those tables, not them, yes those ones," Alice instructed her.

"Its okay she really doesn't need to help," I said as Bella interrupted.

"It's fine!" she laughed and began to talk to Alice about which colored candles she preferred.

Standing there I watched as my family, well most of them, laughed and had a great time setting up with Bella. She fit in so easily for some one whom I observed as quite outcast amongst her friends.

Her smile was glorious ad lit up the room. It was the first time in my whole existence I had felt like this about anything, completely infatuated by her every move, feeling almost like an obsessed stalker.

I would take it slow from here on now. Maybe I had been waiting long enough to find her, but she may not return the feelings about me. I would wait until she was ready to go any further, like any normal person would.

"All done?" I asked as she walked up to me. We had been in the hall for about an hour now and the decorations were looking fantastic.

"Yes! Well I'm done any way," she said smiling, her brown eyes shimmering.

"Well I was thinking we could go for a run," I suggested and her brow furrowed.

"Running?" she questioned.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it," I said.

It was still to sunny to be near people, but a run out in the forest wouldn't be dangerous at all.

"By the way, I think my family really likes you," I said walking towards the back of the fairground where the forest began, being careful to stay in the shade.

"Really?" she asked literally surprised.

"As if you couldn't tell," I laughed but her face was serious.

"Your arm," she uttered and I could see it was shining.

"Meet me out the back," I said before running away from her.

***

I walked out to the back like Edward instructed me and sure enough he was there waiting.

"Okay, get on my back," he said.

Just as I went to ask more questions he picked me up with ease and put me in a piggy back position on his back.

"Hold on, are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said still unsure of what was happening, but I didn't get to think.

Soon I was rushing through the air, like I was flying. The wind stung my eyes and we narrowly missed trees as we sped past. I was feeling dizzy so I closed my eyes and the speed actually felt good.

After a while we stopped. I slid off Edward's back; eyes still closed and began to laugh. When Edward didn't join in I opened my eyes to see what the problem was. And I realised we were not alone.

Edward was in a crouching position as three people whom I assumed were also vampires stood across from us.

"Sorry, did we disturb your lunch?" one of them asked.

Edwards had his hand on his back pocket and I realised he wanted his phone. I crept forward to take it out but Edward already had it in his hand and furiously texted something to some one.

Most likely something along the lines of help.

"She is not my lunch," Edward retorted, his voice cutting the air like a knife.

"Well, she smells so good; in that case may I enjoy her for dessert perhaps?" The leading vampire said with a grin on his face.

"Don't touch her," Alice said as all of the Cullen's appeared in the clearing.

**Okay I am stopping here for now, suspenseful I know. I am so happy that you all are supporting this story and like it so much. Please review and let me know if you like where it is going.**


End file.
